xmen_world_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
'Wolverine '''is one of the main characters of ''X-Men: World of Mutants. ''He was a mutant born with retractable claws and a member of the X-Men. Biography Personality Wolverine may seem angry all the time but is a complicated man, due to his violent and mysterious past. He has very little patience for those around him, this adds to his gruff demeanor and solo attitude. Wolverine prefers to be alone due to him disliking and distrusting the company of others. Despite his grumpy nature, he has a very dry sense of humor, constantly insulting others and giving them demeaning nicknames. Wolverine does not hesitate to harm or kill and harbors no remorse or guilt over any violent actions he has done in the past with rare exceptions. His past was in fact emotionally scarred and hardened him to make himself used to the pain and suffering he has endured, from his childhood trauma, to being a soldier in many of the most violent wars in modern history. He is therefore less inclined to show mercy toward his opponents, anyone else that attacks him, or even those who simply anger him. Despite his willingness to use violence, he is still a moral person who does not do so needlessly, nor does he attack innocent people. While he is described as cynical and pessimistic, Wolverine is a good person and will always stand up for those who can't defend themselves or at the very least be willing to avenge them. Over the years, Wolverine has grown some restraint and mercy because of his prolonged exposure to the X-Men. Although he has no regret for unleashing his animal side on those deserving of such violence. Although officially an X-Man, Wolverine still prefers to be alone. He has a deep distrust and disrespect for people, regardless of whether they are both human and mutant, having seen years of violence, prejudice and war. This attitude also stems from having people he trusted betray him. However, the true reason for Wolverine's wanting to be alone is due to the fact that so many people die around him, such as friends and loved ones. He also shows signs of self loathing for the violent life he has lived and the pain he has endured. Wolverine is extremely loyal and protective over those few who can gain his trust and respect. He is completely ready to sacrifice his life if it will save someone he loves, and will stop at nothing to protect his friends and family. Despite his blunt personality, Wolverine has made many friends with the X-Men. He is also a man of vice; he loves to drink alcohol and smoke cigars, knowing that neither can affect his health due to his powers. He is also an adamant motorcycle rider and hates flying in planes. His most famous traits is his temper and attitude. Wolverine seems constantly angry and is very easy to become enraged though he is capable of thought, he has said himself he has animal side in his personality. This side of him is primal and feral, causing him to become beserk and instinctual, especially in combat. It is caused by his animalistic mutation and triggered by anger, fear, frustration, great annoyance, general distress or pain. It results him in becoming highly aggressive and mindlessly brutal, similar to an animal, as he is prone to roar with rage and it also makes it easy for him to harm and even kill without hesitation. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Mutant Physiology: 'Wolverine has the enhanced physiology of a mutant. **'Animal Empathy: 'Wolverine can sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can communicate with them to make them aware of his actions and intent. This allows for dangerous animals to leave him alone rather than attacking him as would they normally do with other people. **'Enhanced Senses: 'Wolverine's senses are heightened to levels similar to various animals. He can track down and identify people through their scent alone, as well as detect their presence within a large area through scent and sound. This makes one disguising themselves pointless due to the inability to change their scent. His hearing is equally acute and he can see much further and closer than normal humans with perfect clarity, also his senses enable him to sense when danger is near. **'Enhanced Speed: 'Wolverine is able to run over 60 mph and move with reflexes unobtainable by normal human beings. **'Enhanced Strength: 'With his body naturally evolved and conditioned to the peak of human physical potential and continuously adjusting to various forms of damage. After his skeleton was laced with indestructible metal alloy aldamantium, he can still effortlessly carry himself. He can overpower large grown men with ease, able to hurl them with a single hand, able to throw them up to 50 feet, he is able to easily overpower and defeat up to a dozen grown men in hand-to-hand combatant, and Wolverine has the ability to knock out a man completely unconscious with just one punch to the face. His monstrous physical strength also extends to his leg, as he is able to jump several feet into the air. **'Enhanced Agility: 'Wolverine has remarkable equilibrium and coordination, greater than any human athlete. He is capable of scaling vertical surfaces with remarkable efficiency. He is manueverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different locations without losing his balance. He has shown noticeable acrobatics, lunging from trees to attack his target. **'Superhuman Durability: 'Wolverine's body and tissue is far more durable than a normal human's. His durability is further enhanced after his bones are infused with admantium; to the point that it is extremely difficult, if not impossible to kill or injure him. He has been repeatedly shot, stabbed and has endured extreme blunt force trauma without passing out and barely slowing him down. Sometimes bullets have ricocheted off of his admantium skeleton, barely piercing the skin. In fact, his body is durable to the point where he can survive the effects of a nuclear explosion, with only a few layers of his skin being destroyed. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Wolverine can heal and regenerate all physical and mental harm to himself instantly. Any damaged area or lost anatomy will be completely restored with no lingering side effects in seconds, even forcing objects embedded out to heal properly. Wolverine can rapidly regenerate from virtually anything and everything such as gunshots to the head or body, bombs, stabbings, fire explosions, poisonings, nuclear bombs among many other things. Even if he clinically dies, he can quickly resusicate himself, making him near-immortal. Despite being shot in the head and losing his memories, Wolverine is able to regenerate his brain cells and eventually regain his lost memories years later. However, he is still capable of feeling pain and enough harm to render him unconscious. ***'Ageless Longevity: 'Wolverine's powerful regenerative healing factor keeps him from aging beyond his physical prime, having remained virtually unchanged despite being almost 200 years of age, potentially able to live forever. In addition to prolonging his life, his overall health, prowess and condition remain at its peak. ***'Disease/Contaminant Immunity: 'Wolverine is virtually immune to all viruses, diseases and most poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals will affect him and only for a brief period before returning to normal. ***'Enhanced Vitality: 'Wolverine exhibits inexhaustible drive, willpower and vitality, able to continue his exertions far longer than any normal human while showing no signs of weakening or exhaustion. He is highly accustomed to pain, able to withstand most levels of it while only slightly fazing him. He also has great endurance, having continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and likewise survives cutting open his chest without being sedated. ***'Environmental/Weather Adaption: 'Wolverine is able to survive and adapt to any environment or weather conditions without changing shape to adapt. Wolverine is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. He can wear miminal clothing in sub-zero temperatures without any harm. ***'Psionic Resistance: 'Wolverine is highly resilient, if not immune, to all but the most powerful of telepathic manipulation. **'Retractable Claws: 'Wolverine possesses a pair of three, 13-inch retractable claws in each forearm that emerge between each of his fingers' knuckles. While they originally made of dense bone like the rest of his skeletal structure, able to tear through most matter unharmed, they were surgically bonded with a near-indestructible adamantium, which also caused a noticeable side-effect of reshaping his rough claws into sleek blades. These metal claws allow him to cut through absolutely any substance with little resistance. *'Expert Combatant: 'Due to his advanced age and countless battles in both various wars and cage fights, Wolverine is very efficient, highly skilled and extremely lethal in various forms of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. He is able to compete with some of the best fighters on the planet. Whilst mostly using savage slashes with his claws in combat, he is very precise and methodical, quickly adjusting his tactics to better suit the situation and type of opponent. *'Skilled Leader: 'Despite being more of a lone wolf, when the situation requires it, Wolverine is a capable leader. *'Master of Stealth: 'Wolverine is extremely skilled in stealthily infiltrating high-security facilities. *'Expert Marksman: 'Wolverine is very proficient and accurate with firearms due to his experience in wars. *'Multilingual: 'Wolverine is very fluent in his native English as well as Japanese, Russian, Mandarin, Cheyenne, Lakota, Spanish, French, Vietnamese, Farsi, Thai and German. Equipment *'Adamantium Skeleton: 'Wolverine's entire skeletal system is and molecularity infused with the impregnable and indestructible metal alloy admantium. This makes him totally indestructible, but also further augments the physical might of his musculature. This, coupled with his regenerative healing factor, makes him fully invulnerable. *'Enfield Pattern 1853: 'During the Civil War, Wolverine's service weapon was this rifle with a bayonet fixed onto the barrel. *'Springfield 1903: 'During World War I, Wolverine's service weapon was this rifle. *'M1A1 Thompson: 'During World War II, Wolverine's service weapon was this submachine gun. *'Colt Model 733: 'During the Vietnam War, Wolverine's service weapon was this rifle. *'S&W M386: 'Wolverine owned this revolver. *'Motorcycle: 'Wolverine owns a motorcycle. Weaknesses *'Adamantium: 'Wolverine's admantium claws cannot penetrate other admantium unless they are super-heated, to which a weapon could also kill Wolverine. Also, admantium inside the body is poisonous. While his healing factor originally nullified his admantium skeleton, later in his life, Wolverine's healing became too weak, letting the poison start taking effect. The symptoms include chronic pain and regular coughing. *'Decapitation: 'If Wolverine's head were to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and would thus die. However, with the indestructible admantium bonded to his skeletal structure, this task becomes too difficult, with the super-heated adamantium blades being the only known weapons to be capable of doing it. *'Drained Healing Factor: 'Wolverine's healing powers themselves are not self-restoring. If any of its essences is extracted, the powers will be permanently impaired. This restarted his aging process. While still aging much slower than normal humans, in the future, he began developing grey hair and minor wrinkles. Also, while originally healing at the same rate and efficiency, this power gradually continued to weaken, now taking hours if not days to recover. This can also leave scars plus he is vulnerable to toxins and such. His eyesights diminished, requiring glasses. He also gained arthritis, struggling to extend his claws and tires much easier. *'Drowning: 'Due to the weight of his adamantium-laced skeleton, it is difficult for Wolverine to swim as he effectively could before. However, his superhuman strength and stamina allow him to compensate for the additional weight. *'Magnetism: 'Due to the adamantium in his skeleton, Wolverine is vulnerable to being subdued or manipulated by enemies using magnetic powers. *'Mental Impairment: 'Although Wolverine can regenerate his physical brain and thereby avoid any brain damage, his memories are still vulnerable to being damaged. *'Oxygen Deprivation: 'While Wolverine can go for much longer periods without air, his healing factor is still dependent on his brain subconscious activity. As such, if Wolverine is deprived of oxygen long enough, allowing his brain to shut down, he can die. *'Metal Detectors: '''Due to the adamantium in his skeleton, Wolverine can't step through a metal detector without setting it off. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"There's no outrunning what's coming. You're better off down here. I'd hurry if I were you." *"I'm coming for blood; no law, no code of conduct. You put me in the right direction, you get the hell out of my way." *"I'm gonna cut your goddamn head off. See if that works." *"I'm the best there is at what I do but what I do isn't very nice. I'm the Wolverine." *"My whole life, I felt like an animal. I ignored my instincts. I ignored what I really am. And that won't ever happen again." *"Fight with you? Join the team? Be an X-Man? Who the hell do you think you are? You're a mutant. The whole world out there is full of people that hate and fear you, and you're wasting your time trying to protect them? I got better things to do." *"You actually go outside in these things?" *"You're a dick." *"Not okay!" *"Nature made me a freak. Man made me a weapon. And God made it last too long." *"So this is what it feels like." *"I am not whatever it is you think I am, okay?" *"Stay outta my shit." *"We got ourselves an X-Men fan. You do know they're all bullshit right? Maybe a quarter of it happened...but not like this. In the real world, people die! And no self-promoting asshole in a fucking leotard can stop it!" *"I hurt people." *"Mine are different." *"It is better this way because I suck at this. Bad shit happens to people I care about. You understand me?" Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:X-Men Members Category:Military Category:X-Gene Carriers Category:Weapon X Category:Characters Category:Main Characters